the date
by digimon7892
Summary: this is my first fanfiction I hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic so please give constructive criticism

* * *

It was 5:00 A.M. when my ghost sense woke me up. I wasn't in the mood to deal with a ghost right now but I knew had to send the ghost back to the ghost zone. The ghost that woke me up was the box ghost really not this clone again I thought. Isn't it a bit early for this, I said. I am the box ghost it is never to early to terrorize humans, the box ghost cried. You do know that everyone is still asleep it is Saturday for pete's sakes, I said. What I thought it was Friday no wonder no one is out yet, the box ghost said. I'll just send you back to the ghost zone then, I said. I grabbed the fenton thermos and sucked the box ghost inside it. Well that's done now, I said. I knew that I wouldn't be able to fall asleep again so I called Sam. She answered saying you know it is 5:00 in the morning right. I said, yeah I know I was just calling to see if my girlfriend wanted to go on a date tonight. Me and Sam have been dating for the past few months ever since the world found out Danny Fenton is Danny Phantom. Oh uh sure, Sam said. Great I know the perfect place pick you up at about 6:00 P.M., I said. Okay see you then, Sam said. This is going to be the best date ever, I said to myself. The reason I asked Sam out on a date is because I am going to propose to her. Being Danny Phantom has it's perks ever since the world found out I have been getting interviewed and getting paid to stop ghosts even though it is my parents job to get rid of ghosts but they are cool with it as long as half the money goes to them to pay bills. I have saved up enough money to buy an engagement ring. Half way through dinner I am going to propose to Sam.

* * *

Okay what do you think


	2. Chapter 2

I was on the way to the ring shop when my ghost sense started I wasn't in the mood for another ghost fight but oh well it has to be taken care of. This time it was skulker terrorizing a bunch of little kids. Hey skulker what are you doing, I yelled. What does it look like I am doing, Skulker said. It look like you are scaring little kids, I said. Kinda I was terrorizing them to get you to come out, Skulker said. Why, I said. So I can hunt you done, Skulker said. You know this always gets annoying you try hunting me done I kick your ass every time it is sad isn't it, I said. Not this time you won't, skulker said. Whatever, I said. I pulled out the fenton thermos and Skulker got sucked in. Now time to go get the engagement ring, I said to myself. I chose a ring with a small diamond on it for Sam. Sam was getting ready for the date she had done her hair, put on make up, and chose a really nice dress to wear. Sam is getting dressed up like this for the date which is going to be the best date of her life. Danny rented a tux, got Sam a corsage, and made sure that he had everything for the night. Danny had gotten a cool impala sports car for saving the town from the ghost weed undergrowth. Danny said good bye to his parents and sis. Once when he got into his car his ghost sense went off. not again, I thought. This time it was Desiree. Really what is with all of the ghost attacks today, I thought. It was 5:45 P.M. I had 15 minutes till my date with Sam. I made things quick a used the fenton thermos right away. That left me 10 minutes till the date so I hoped back into the car and drove off to Sam's house.


	3. Chapter 3

I pulled up Sam's driveway and she was standing outside waiting I said sorry for the delay I had to deal with Desiree. It's fine you could have text me saying you would be a little late, Sam said. Okay next that happens I will, I said. When we got to the restaurants Sam was surprised. Danny how could you afford coming here for dinner, Sam said. I got rid of some ghosts here a while back and they said anytime I can come here and have dinner. When we were seated the waiter brought us a bottle of wine I told him to wait on that. So instead he brought us the prime rib for me and for Sam he brought her the endless salad meal. Half-way through the meal I was about to propose when my ghost sense started I was mad. I was about to propose to Sam when a dumb ghost appears. The ghost was ember so I just sucked her into the fenton thermos and proposed to Sam. I said Sam will you make me the happiest man on earth and be my wife. She was shocked at this question.

* * *

What do you think she will say yes or no.


	4. chapter 4

Here it is the ending

Sam was shocked at Danny. Danny is that even a question yes i will marry you, Sam said. Woo hoo Dann screamed.


End file.
